


Friendly Hostage

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Someone thinks it’s unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Christian has a hostage.





	Friendly Hostage

     Friends. That’s what Bart called them. Christian was taken aback. Did this guy really consider them friends? The sentiment was nice, but the last time he had a friend, he murdered them. He murdered his best friend. Why. Because-

     “...as he is being chased by the police.” Christian cut off his thoughts by focusing on what Bart was saying. No use thinking about shit that happened a long time ago.

     “What- don’t tell them you’re on the run from the police! Do you want to get caught?” Christian asked angrily. It’s like Bart has no idea how to behave in a hostage/running from the police situation, which was in fact the case. Christian couldn’t help but be annoyed nonetheless of his hostage’s unawareness.

     “Then what do you want me to tell them?” Bart said in a tone Christian couldn’t help but find- no stop that. He’s him, and you’re just you, a mess. It could never work. Don’t let yourself get too attached to someone who’s just going to leave you or someone who won’t live long enough to leave.

     “I don’t know! Anything’s better than the truth.”

     “Uh. Actually, uh we’ve- we’ve been on,” Bart stops to think, “vacation. We’ve been on vacation together.”

     “Don’t tell them that! Then they're gonna think we’re-” dating. Together. Doing things that Christian was sure he would never be good enough for. Because it wasn’t a possible reality for him, just because he could never imagine someone like Bart would want to be with a failure like him. He could never be like that with Bart, might as well let the viewers pretend on his behalf. “You know what. Whatever. Vacation’s fine I guess.”

     Everything will be safe soon. Then his inadequacies, his emotions, his failures won’t matter anymore. He’ll get his fresh start. A chance to really be worth a damn to anyone.

 

     Christian prepared for the getaway. Gun? Check. Cocaine? Check. A hostage who was ready to go?

     “Farewell, my friends. For I am needed elsewhere as a hostage-”

     “Wha- I just told you, you can tell them you’re a hostage!” Did Bart just not understand that he couldn't just tell people things like that?

     “I- I need to tell them something! I-I can’t just leave.” That tone, that naivety, that look. Christian was doomed wasn’t he.

     “Ugh. How many times do I have to say this? Anything is better than telling them you’re a hostage.”

     “Ok. Ok. How about I tell them I’m on vacation like earlier, how about that?” As Bart finishes the last bits of his video, Christian hears police sirens from outside.

     “Bart, get your ass in gear! They’re at the door. We gotta get going, now!” Christian shouts, in a rush and in a panic.

     “Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. Of course. Uh- let me just grab my camera.” Bart fumbles with the camera and rushes to the car.

     Christian steps in the gas pedal, and they’re off. They make a sharp left turn as the police blocks their original path. Christian takes them off the road to avoid being surrounded. They shake a few cops off, but many remain on their trail.

     “...Vacation activity. That’s what we’re calling this right? A vacation activity?”

     “Yeah. Whatever. Now shut up I’m focusing.” Christian slides past a few cars as he says this.

     “I hope you all have a fantastic day and stay artistic!” Bart says enthusiastically.

     “Put your fucking head down! They’re gonna see you!” Bart cuts off Bart’s enthusiasm quickly as he pivots between lanes and cars to dodge the police.

     Bart complies, sounding a bit fearful. Good job, Christian! Another person you scared off. Fucking hell.

     Focus on the car chase, Christian. You really don’t want to get caught. You’ve already made enough mistakes don’t slip up and add another one to your ever growing list. Focus and forget. Focus on the present and your goal. Forget the past and the terror. Everything is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I crave validation.


End file.
